


Snape's Heaven

by KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, came to me from a comic strip, small bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fan-comic page I found on tumblr. Severus died. This is what he deserves to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Again, based off of a comic I found on tumblr! This OneShot starts angsty but gets better :)

His breath was rattling as he fought it’s way in and out of his lungs, slight gurgling sounds being made from the blood bubbling in the wound. The fingers slipping against his neck, trying to stem the flow he knew, kept him grounded as he drug his eyes open. 

“Take them.” He begged. He concentrated with what was left of his strength, letting his memories run in rivulets down his face. He felt the cool glass press against his cheek, the memories flowing into the small vial. He hoped it would be enough to explain his reasons. Prove that he had Harry’s best interest in his mind.

“Look at me.” he begged, needing to see those eyes one last time. “You have your mother’s eyes.” he whispered, his voice growing softer, feeling the strength leaving his body. His last thought as his eyes slid closed and he felt his body go slack was _What a different life I would have had, had Lily chosen me._

~~~~~

He was floating. Floating up, which confused him for a moment before brushing it off. For the first time in twenty years he wasn’t hurting in some form or fashion. No aches, no lingering effects of the Cruciatus from his younger Death Eater years, not even the toothache that had plagued him since his teens. 

Before he could really wonder about what was happening. There was a bright light, so bright it almost blinded him before he felt himself falling. _oh. . . This is more of what I expected_ ran through his mind before he felt himself settle on something soft. He felt his robes and clothes disappear before what felt like soft flannel night clothes covered his skin.

He became aware of what felt like a pillow under his head, a blanket over his body up to his lower chest. A soft floral scent he hadn’t smelled since he was in Hogwarts as a student. _Lily. . ._ he sighed softly, breathing deeply before opening his eyes.

His vision was blurry at first before he focused on the nightstand he was facing. On it sat his wand, a mug under a warming charm with the words _**“Bestest Daddy Eber”**_ scrawled on it in childish writing. He tried to look closer but his sight was suddenly blocked by a soft, fluffy, white cat. The cat, Set by the tag on his collar, rubbed against his cheek before going to settle behind his knees on the comforter.

He closed his eyes again, trying to get his bearings. He didn’t understand what was happening but he hasn’t felt this good in such a long time that he didn’t care. He was relaxing slowly into the bed, when he heard a small patter of bare feet on the wooden floor followed by a small thunk right by the bed.

He cracked open his eyes, barely stifling a gasp as he took in the little girl, peeking over the bed. “Are you awake?” she asked softly, curling her hands under her chin. She had long red hair and her eyes were a dark brown, just like his but with Lily’s hair. 

“yes.” he managed to work out, his hand coming to lightly touch her hair. He almost couldn’t believe it, this girl looked just like him and Lily. And even more, now he was able to feel the warm weight of metal on his left hand. He didn’t even need to look to know it was a ring. 

The little girl smiled softly. “Mummy says Pancakes are ready.” she whispered, as if telling a secret. Just then another voice drifted through the room, sounding a lot like a certain boy he left behind. 

“Ariel! Mum says no waking up Dad if he’s still asleep!” A boy with his hair and Lily’s eyes poked around the door. “Oh! Sorry Dad! I’ll tell Mum and Jade that you’re up.” he smiled the same crooked smile that he had cursed on so many occasions the last seven years, before leaving the room.

The little girl, Ariel, giggled. “Come on Daddy! Before Jadey eats all the chocolate chip ones!” She tugged on his hand lightly. He stood, following her, still dazed. 

As he followed Ariel down stairs, past a perfect mini-Lily that Ariel called Jadey, and into the kitchen, he decided he must have had a second chance at life as he saw Lily there, swinging around in a sundress, her eyes sparkling and her flaming hair in a ponytail.

Was this was the after life? Or did he get another chance at life? But as Lily came up and kissed him softly, the three kids laughing and joking around them he decided he didn’t care.

Either way, this was his version of heaven.


End file.
